


The Lost Orphan Job

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Post-Series Leverage, Pre-Series LoT, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip Hunter meets the Leverage team, just now how you'd expect.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Parker & Rip Hunter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Lost Orphan Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear friend! Enjoy this crossover!

Parker marched forward, keeping Eliot in her sights at all times and Hardison by their side. They were doing recon on one of their marks and he’d decided to walk to lunch instead of taking the scheduled limo. Hardison had already taken place of the driver but they’d had to improvise. It was like Nate always said, don’t ever stick to Plan A.

“I got him,” Eliot said on comms.

“Stay on him. Hardison, see if you can hack into his phone. I’ll watch from the roof.” Parker always liked having a birds-eye view to look over the city. The trio split up. As Parker disappeared into the crowd, she felt something brush against her side pocket. Ha! A thief and not a good one at that! She turned and grabbed the hand, surprised to find a small boy staring up at her. His eyes widened in fright. Parker was suddenly reminded of herself, around his age, trying to steal Archie’s wallet.

“Parker? Parker! Come on, woman, you still there?”

“What?” Parker jumped slightly, still holding onto the boy’s hand. “Yeah, Hardison, I’m here.”

“I got his financial records. He’s making payments to his offshore account as we speak.”

“Okay, take those and give them back to the charity. And give me a minute. Gotta go off comms.” She took out her earbud before Hardison and Eliot could yell at her. She’d gotten plenty of lectures on disappearing and had finally accepted that she was not allowed to take out the tracker Hardison had kept in her shoe. “Come on, kid.”

Parker took the kid’s wrist, not letting go of him as she led him to one of the ice cream parlours on the street. “Nice attempt, but what you gotta do is make sure they can’t feel your hand when you steal, got it? Like so.” Parker demonstrated by fishing a wallet out of a lady’s purse. She showed it to him and quickly rifled through the pockets of it. There was nothing but boring coupons to places she’d never go. Why didn’t anyone carry cash anymore? “Eh. Hey! Someone dropped a wallet right here!” she yelled, waving the wallet until the lady returned to take it back, thanking Parker profusely.

Parker smiled, the expression dropping the second the lady left and took a seat at the table, nodding to the chair across from her. “So, you got a name?”

“Michael,” he said quietly.

Parker’s lips twitched up. She could see the dislike of authority on the kid’s face, he’d go far. “Okay, Michael, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Parker looked around, finding the richest person on the street – a man dressed in a black suit clearly meant for Wall Street. “Okay, see that guy with the horrible haircut? You’re gonna take his wallet. Use two fingers. If you can’t do it without him feeling, you bump into him, take it and pat him while saying sorry. Take out ten dollars then give it back. Do that and I’ll get you an ice cream.”

Michael frowned at her and Parker sighed. “Just do it, okay, kid?”

She watched as the boy got up, still a little nervous around adults and did exactly as Parker asked. He held up the wallet for her to see and Parker smiled, waving him over. He would be perfect. He would be her legacy.

“All right, Michael. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Parker, we cannot keep a kid!” Hardison said, waving his hands at her. “We – we are international criminals,” he hissed, “hardly the best parents.”

“You know I hate agreeing with him, but what were you thinking?” Eliot demanded.

“Look, Archie took me in and taught me everything I know,” Parker explained. “I mean look at him, he’s got no one else.” She raised a hand to the boy, sitting quietly at the table, doing nothing since he’d gotten there. “I couldn’t just leave him. He’s alone.” Like she was.

“Look, I get it, but what are we supposed to do with a kid?”

“We’ll train him to do what we do,” she said easily.

“Do what – Parker, no!” Hardison said. “Need I remind you, criminal behavior is not actually a good role model for kids.”

“What, and politicians are? We know just how corrupt the so-called good guys are.”

“I don’t like this,” Eliot said, crossing his arms.

“Look guys, he doesn’t have anyone else!” Parker closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated talking about her feelings but she couldn’t let the kid go cold and hungry because of her. “If we don’t help him…he could end up like me. I don’t want that for him.”

Hardison sighed and hugged her. “C’mere. We talked about this. There ain’t nothing wrong with you.”

“Maybe one or two things,” Eliot muttered.

“Come on, let’s welcome him to the family.” Parker looked over at the young boy and led the way to him, taking a seat across from him. “Hi Michael, would you like to stay with us for a while?”

Michael looked at her unsurely, fidgeting with his hands.

Eliot frowned. “What have you got there?” he demanded. He took Michael’s hands from under the table and placed them on the surface, showing off the cookies in his hands. Michael dropped it and looked up at them fearfully. Eliot’s face softened immediately. “Hey,” he said softly, “you don’t have to hide it, okay? We got plenty of food for you. Now, gotta make sure you eat healthy and not just fill up on junk like these two over here. I’ll teach you to cook, that way you can fix yourself a snack whenever you want.”

“Yeah, and I’ll teach you everything you ever wanted to know about computers,” Hardison said.

“And more than you’ll need to or care to know,” Eliot amended.

Parker smiled at him. “And I’ll teach you how to steal without getting caught.”

“Parker, no, Parker, no. We’re trying to teach him good things,” said Hardison.

“What? Stealing is a necessity to living! I’m a thief, I don’t have anything else.” Parker sighed and looked at the boy again. “Fine. I guess I’ll just teach you how to be a master mind instead, problem solving the impossibly problem. What do you say? Wanna stay with us?”

Michael nodded once.

* * *

“Michael? We’re home. I got you licorice, the good stuff!” Parker yelled as they opened the door.

“Yeah, but not too much. He’s gotta eat his dinner,” Eliot said.

Parker laughed and looked around the empty loft. “Michael?” she called again, hearing no response. “Hardison?”

“Looking for him now.” Hardison pulled out his phone and tried doing a search on the tracker they had put on the boy in case of emergencies. “Looks like he left an hour ago, went to the pizza place.”

“I’ll go make sure he’s all right,” Eliot assured the others.

Parker waited worriedly, pacing and running through worst case scenarios in her head as Hardison hacked every single street camera in the vicinity.

“Guys?” Eliot called twenty minutes later on the comms. “He’s not here.”

“What do you mean? His tracker clearly states-”

“He’s not here, Hardison. His tracker is, but the kid’s gone.”

Parker’s hand went numb, her nostrils flared, and she ignored the stinging in her eyes. “Hardison, find cameras in the area. Find him.”

“I’m looking, I’m looking.” Hardison rolled back the time on the cameras and tried to get the best view of the pizza place. “Okay, this is from the place next door, bit of an obstructed view. You can see Michael come out, pizza slice in hand. Walking. We lose him for a second, and then he’s gone. Vanished, Parker. I’ve got security cameras, traffic cameras, he’s nowhere. It’s like he just disappeared.”

“Well, that isn’t possibly. Wait – that man, there.” She pointed at an older man, grey haired. He reminded her a little of Archie except this man did not have warmth in his eyes. “Look, he’s there at the fifty second mark, disappears at the next fifteen second mark.”

“Just like Michael,” Hardison whispered. “Damn it!”

“Which way did they go? East or west?” Eliot said angrily. “They must have left a trail. People don’t just disappear!”

“West, go west.”

They heard Eliot start running, turning corners, knocking over garbage cans. “Nothing! There’s nothing! Where’d he go?”

* * *

“How’s Parker doing?” Sophie asked through the video call.

“Doing as Parker does,” Hardison said sadly. “Throwing herself into the work.”

“Well this kid, he’s gotta turn up at some point,” Nate said, “I mean, people don’t just disappear. There’s a money trail, a-”

“Nate, trust me, man. I know. I’ve been looking. We’ve all been looking for the past two weeks. Nothing!”

Nate sighed sadly. “Okay, well, let us know if you need anything. You know we’re here.”

“Yeah, we know.” Hardison heard the door open. “I gotta go, guys just got back. Talk to you later.” He closed the laptop and headed to the door, meeting Parker and Eliot there. “Any luck?”

Parker stalked passed him and settled on the couch. Eliot shook his head. “Nothing,” he said quietly.

“Run the Peterson case again,” Parker said angrily.

Hardison gave her an unsure look. “We don’t have to-”

“Hardison, I said run it.”

He shook his head and took a seat. “Okay, Petersons. Beth Peterson was-” He stopped talking as the lights flickered, the televisions scrambled and soon they were sitting in darkness. “No, I know I paid the power bill and no one can just hack me!”

“Shhh!” Eliot hissed.

“What are you shushing me for? This is state of the art equipment that just got fried and you are gonna shush-”

“Man, shut up! Don’t you hear it?”

Parker and Hardison looked at each other and both shrugged. “No.”

“Come on!” Eliot got up and led the two out of their offices and down the street. “I know I heard it.”

“Heard what? There’s nothing out here except for-”

“There.” Eliot pointed to the roof of a building. For a second there was a large vessel, what looked like a space ship over there.

“You heard that?”

“It’s a very distinctive sound.”

“An alien ship has a very distinctive sound?” Hardison demanded.

“Didn’t say it was an alien ship? Don’t you pay attention?”

“Guys?” Parker frowned, noticing something lurking in the shadows. Someone. The two men continued to squabble. “Guys! I think there’s someone over-”

She never finished her words. All she saw was a bright light and then nothing.

* * *

Parker woke up in a brightly lit cell, Hardison and Eliot groaning as they sat up too. The walls were a steel grey, there was glass all around them.

“Where are we?” Eliot asked.

“You’re on board my ship.” A man stepped forward, bearded and dressed in a duster. Eliot growled and lunged, hitting the glass, which only made him angrier. “Please don’t break the ship, you’ll make her very angry, well, angrier,” he said tiredly.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Right, sorry. My name is Rip Hunter. I’m from London, and the future.”

Eliot stared at the man like he was crazy. “Hardison, one of your geek friends kidnapped us.” Hardison glared at him and Rip smiled at the exchange.

“Allow me to prove it to you. I only kept you in here to ensure that Eliot wouldn’t attack me. If you can promise that, I’ll let you go.”

“I make no promises-”

“He promises. Let us out and let us look around your spaceship,” Parker said, standing up.

“Babe, you don’t actually believe this guy, right?” Hardison whispered. He wanted time travel to be real more than anyone, but the sheer physics and math behind it…

“I want out of this prison cell. I counted the tiles, watched the walls. I can’t break out of here. And I can break out of anywhere.”

Rip pressed a button and the glass wall disappeared allowing them to leave. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll give you a tour of my timeship.”

The trio followed slowly, amazed by the sheer size of the ship. “Man, how do you take care of a ship this size, assuming it’s real, of course,” Hardison added quickly, noticing the look Eliot gave him.

“I have Gideon.”

“Who’s Gideon?”

“I am.” A holographic head appeared above the main console on the bridge. “I am the Artificial Intelligence of the Waverider. I handle queries on the timeline and assist Captain Hunter on his many missions.”

Eliot clenched his jaw and Hardison looked like a kid on Christmas. He circled the console three times, looking up and down for some clue that it was a hoax. “Artificial Intelligence. This is so cool. I mean, you are beautiful!”

“Thank you,” she said warmly.

“Yes, yes, that’s quite enough,” Rip said with annoyance.

“Stop flirting with the computer, it’s weird,” Eliot said.

“I don’t mind,” Gideon said. “It’s nice to be appreciated every once in a while.”

“If that is supposed to be another dig at me not cleaning up after myself, I don’t want to hear it,” Rip warned.

“All I ask is that you do the dishes and mop the floors! That’s all!”

Parker cleared her throat. “How’s this supposed to prove anything. Hardison could do that.”

“Actually, not really,” Hardison admitted.

“Why’d you kidnap us?” Eliot asked.

“Because I need your help. In 2166, my time, a ruthless immortal dictator named Vandal Savage causes despair and destruction on a global scale. Gideon, please show them.” Around them, the ship changed so that they were outside, the sky was red, smoke filled the air, everywhere people were screaming. Seconds later the image dissipated. “My organization, the Time Masters, we’re tasked with protecting the timeline. I urged them to look at Savage, his regime made no sense. My request was declined.”

“You went rogue,” Parker said understandingly. Just like Nate had.

“Savage needs to be stopped,” Rip said heatedly. “I can’t do it alone though. I need help.”

“What did he do to you?”

“What? I-” He stopped the lie on his tongue when he saw Parker’s face. “The Time Masters forbade love, thought it would distract us from our higher purpose. But I fell in love anyway. We had a child, Jonas. Savage took them away from me.”

“You know changing time doesn’t always turn out the way you want it,” Hardison said softly.

“I’m aware. I’ve done this for many years, and I know how to handle it. I just need help.”

“Why us?” Parker asked. “You don’t even know us.”

“Actually, I do.” Rip looked down, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “If I remember correctly, this is only a few months after we met.”

“We never met.”

“Not as I am now. When I was younger, as Michael.”

Parker inhaled sharply and shook her head. “Don’t you dare.”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it is true.” Rip reached out for her. “The Time Masters recruit children of the streets, mold them to join their organization. That’s what happened to me.”

“The tracks disappeared,” Eliot realized.

Rip nodded. “They take us to another place, another time. Give us new lives, new identities.”

“They take people that won’t be missed,” Parker realized, horrified at the thought.

“Unfortunately. I wanted to time it so that I’d show up right after I went missing.”

“You missed by a few weeks.”

“Apologies, the memories get hazy. But I remember you, I remember all of you. What you did and what you taught me. Gideon said I needed a crew, the best crew. Where else am I going to get the best hacker, hitter, and thief? Criminals who live by a code. Please, will you help me?”

* * *

Rip found Parker in his study, watching the globe spin round and round. He didn’t want to interrupt her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

“We figured out the rest of the team,” he said quietly. “In addition to Kendra Saunders, we decided on some of the heroes. Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein and, Wally West. They’ll be good additions to the team if we are to defeat Savage”

“That’s good.” Parker turned to look at him, crossing her arms. “How much of us do you remember?”

“Some days a lot, others not so much. I think whatever schooling the Time Masters put us through makes us forget our old memories. I remember Eliot cooking for me. I remember playing videogames with Hardison. I remember you. I always remembered you.”

“When we lost you, I thought…”

“I read up on you,” Rip said, walking towards her and leaning against the table next to her. “Before we recruited you, I mean. I read what the archives had to say about you, what Gideon knew from the timeline. There’s not much. It talks about how you were the greatest thief after Archie Leach, how you helped people with your company. There were some news articles about you losing your brother as a child. I am sorry if you had to relive that with me. Losing Jonas, I would never wish that on anyone.”

“Were you happy?” Parker asked. Did he have a better childhood than she did? Was he loved?

“Sometimes. I had a mother who loved me very much. Lectured me, was tough and stern, but she loved all her children wholly. I think I tried to steal her purse the first time I met her, just like you taught me.”

Parker laughed lightly and gave him a small smile.

“I had love with Miranda, with Jonas. I had a good life, Parker. I never forgot what you taught me – how to survive. I never forgot your kindness.”

“Yeah, well.” Parker hugged him quickly, thinking Nate would be proud of how far she’d come. “Come on, kid. Let’s go steal your happy ending.”


End file.
